1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a flip-flop circuit.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a flip-flop circuit has a type that is configured to be a master latch circuit and a slave latch circuit by using transfer gate and clocked inverter.
Other flip-flop has a type that is configured to be a master latch circuit and a slave latch circuit by using simple gates such as two input NAND circuit or combined gates such as AND-OR circuit.